totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyprawa do reaktora
Scarlett - W poprzednim odcinku zawodnicy walczyli ze sobą w opuszczonej szkole. Wygrała drużyna wybryków i podczas najciekawszej eliminacji tego sezonu Ewelin zerwała z Coreyem, bo ją wywalił dla ,,bezpieczeństwa" Dzisiaj będzie nie mniej ciekawie... Dom Atom Squad: 159x159px Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy. Corey - Może nie powinienem jej eliminować... Bernard - Ale już odpadła i raczej do ciebie nie wróci. Stack - Widocznie nie była ciebie warta. Corey - Być może. W końcu to ja postąpiłem źle. Bernard - Uważałeś to za słuszne... Stack - Co ty. Ja bym też z nim zerwał gdyby mi to zrobił. Corey - O_O Stack - E... No wiecie... Nie możemy teraz przegrać, bo będzie słabo. Corey - Nie zmieniaj tematu. Stack puścił bąka ze wstydu. Corey - Dobra, dobra... Bernard - Nikt nie może też zginąć. Tak, by zmienić temat :\ Corey - Jak dotąd zginęła tylko jedna osoba, i jedna zaginęła. Stack - Nie chce dołączyć do tego grona/ :< Corey - Nikt nie chcę. ' Dom Wybryków: 159x159px Zawodnicy z drużyny zmutowanych wybryków natury zajadli się pizzą, którą przywiozła im Scarlett. Cathren - Całkiem dobre jedzenie. Jack - Nawet. Być może to nasz ostatni posiłek. Kamil - Co?! Jack - Zadania stają się coraz trudniejsze i niebezpieczniejsze. Willow - Zwłaszcza to wczorajsze... Ono było bezpieczniejsze od biegu z Prypeci do Czarnobyla! Cathren - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to pesymiści szybko odpadają. Jack - A rządzące się kobity szybko znikają. Cathren - Ty mi grozisz? Jack - Jeszcze nie. ' ' Jack wyszedł z szopy nie wiedząc, że podsłuchiwała go Cathren... Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px Scarlett zawołała wszystkich na zbiórkę. Scarlett - Witajcie mam ciekawe wieści. Corey - Jakie? Scarlett - Przyszedł czas na rozłączenie. Kamil - Już? Scarlett - Są tylko trzy osoby w jednej drużynie, przeciwko czwórce składającej się z: czarownicy, dziewczyny z szklanym pistoletem, czarnego rockmana i angielskiej panny. Cathren - Angielskiej panny?! Scarlett - Tak. Teraz do rzeczy. Scarlett pokazała zawodnikom skafandry na wieszakach przy autobusie. Corey - Po co nam one? Scarlett - Podczas kontroli reaktora w Czarnobylu okazało się, że część sufitu w maszynowni zawaliła się i włączyła przycisk auto detonacji. Spowodowało by to skażenie większości Europy i zrównanie z ziemią Czarnobyla i może Prypeci. Włącznie z osobami w dziurze Beth. Corey spuścił głowę. Kamil - I ty nas tam posyłasz? Mowy nie ma. Scarleyy - Dam wam milion na koniec sezonu, a poza tym w razie czego mogę was stamtąd szybko wyciągnąć i ochronić w moim autobusie, który wytrzyma zrzut na niego bomby atomowej. Bernard - A jak nas uratujesz? Scarlett - Zaawansowana technologia. Moja słodka tajemnica. ' Willow - To na czym w końcu będzie polegać zadanie? Scarlett - Wejdziecie w skafandrach do elektrowni i będziecie musieli wyłączyć system. Jack - Jak? Scarlett - Jakoś dostaniecie się do maszynowni i naciśniecie byle jaki guzik co automatycznie wyłączy system. Jedziemy. Wszyscy weszli do autobusu i pojechali do elektrowni. Przed elektrownią: Scarlett - Zakładajcie skafandry, bo się spalicie żywcem. Stack - Serio? Scarlett - Od takiej ilości promieniowania tak. Idźcie! Zawodnicy pobiegli w stronę budynku. Willow przeskoczyła nad murem i pobiegła wprost do budynku otoczona niebieską powłoką, reszta tylko dotarła do muru. Kamil - W tych skafandrach się niewygodnie biega. Corey - Ale są odporne na promieniowanie. Corey zaczął się wspinać. Kamil - Czekaj! Ruszyła za nim, a w ich ślady ruszyli również Jack, Cathren, Bernard i Stack. W elektrowni: Willow wbiegła jakimś bocznym wejściem. Willow - Teraz szukać maszynowni. Pobiegła korytarzem na prawo. Do elektrowni weszła reszta. Kamil i Corey wbiegli głównym wejściem, Cathren i Jack poszli na dach, a Stack i Bernard znaleźli otwarte okno i drabinę. Corey i Kamil: Corey i Kamil poszli korytarzem od przedniego wyjścia i dobiegli do schodów. Kamil - Myślisz, że maszynownia jest na piętrze? Corey - Trzeba spróbować. Pobiegli schodami w górę i dotarli do stalowych drzwi. Kamil - Teren bliżej reaktora? Corey - Trzeba to sprawdzić... Corey z kopa otworzył drzwi i wbiegli do środka, gdzie było pełno zmutowanych grzybów i robali. Kamil - Cudnie... Bernard i Stack: Bernard i Stack weszli przez okno na pierwsze piętro. Bernard - Czemu za mną łazisz? Stack - Potrzebuje partnera. Bernard - Aha... Poszli do przodu i w końcu znaleźli... wejście do szybu wentylacyjnego. Bernard - Jest tak szeroki, że się zmieścimy. Stack - Dawaj. Bernard - Najpierw ty. Stack - Czemu ja? Bernard - Jesteś... e... odważniejszy :D Stack zadowolony komplementem bez wahania wszedł do szybu. Bernard - Stek odminuje teren >:D Bernard wpełzł do szybu. Cathren i Jack: Cathren i Jack weszli przez boczne wejście i znaleźli się w korytarzu całym obłożonym białymi kafelkami. Cathren - Typowe dla elektrowni. Jack - Tu chyba jeszcze nie jest groźnie. Jacck poszedł przodem. Cathren - Jeszcze nie jest. Poszła za rockmanem w milczeniu. ' ' U Willow: Willow znalazła się pod maszynownią. Willow - Jestem pod maszynownią! Wystrzeliła z różdżki laserem i zaczęła ciąć sufit, aż w końcu wycięła idealnie okrągłą dziurę. Willow - Idealna. Wskoczyła przez nią do maszynowni. U Coreya i Kamil: Kamil - Ciekawe jak jeszcze daleko. Corey - Maszynownia jest za 500 metrów. Kamil - Skąd wiesz? Corey wskazał na znak z informacją o maszynowni. Corey - Jak już tam wejdziemy to możesz nacisnąć guzik i wygrać. Kamil - O_O Ziom, czemu? Corey nie odpowiedział. ' Doszli do drzwi i je otworzyli. Stack i Bernard: Stack i bernard doszli do wylotu kanału. Wylot prowadził na zewnątrz elektrowni! Bernard - Co? Stack - Ale plama. Bernard - Przegraliśmy. Oboje wyskoczyli z przewodu. Stack - Plama. Bernard - Na pewno źle skręciłeś. Stack - Szyb był prosty i nie zakręcał... Bernard odszedł. ' ' W Maszynowni: Wszycy znaleźli się w maszynowni. Cathren i Jack byli na początku mostku nad reaktorem, Willow pod ścianą jakieś 50 metrów od klawiatury, a Kamil i Corey tuż obok sterowni. Cathren/Jack/Willow/Corey/Kamil - Co wy tu robicie?! Wszycy pobiegli do klawiatury. Willow wystrzeliła jakiś promień oślepiający z różdzki, trafiła Coreya, ten padł na kolana. Corey - Ciemno... o już widzę. Corey zobaczył jak Cathren spycha Jacka z mostka. Cathren - A masz! Jack - Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kiedy spadał spadł mu skafander i ten spadł do reaktora i spłonął. Willow stała bez ruchu z miną ala -.-* Kamil pierwsza nacisnęła guzik. Kamil - Wygrałam! Wszystkie dotychczas świecące się guziki zgasły. Willow - Uciekajmy! Willow wyskandowała zaklęcie. Ona wraz z Coreyem i Kamil znikli z maszynowni. Cathren spokojnie wróciła po swoich śladach. Cathren - Jack to dopiero początek mojego działania >:D Autobus: Wszyscy byli w autobusie. Panowała złowroga cisza. Tylko Scarlett i Cathren były uśmiechnięte. Scarlett - Kamil wygrała. Brawo! Jest dziś nietykalna. Kamil - Dziękuje. Scarlett - Powtarzam: dzisiaj jest bezpieczna. A poza tym... Mamy drugą lub nawet trzecia ofiarę! Wszyscy spojrzeli wrogo na Cathren. Cathren - To taka gra... Scarlett - Czemu go zabiłaś? Cathren - Inaczej on zabił by mnie. Scarlett - Aha. Corey - W tym programie za dużo jest śmierci. Będzie dziś ceremonia? Scarlett - No pewnie. Autobus dojechał do bazy. Scarlett - Macie 45 minut na ogarniecie się i głosowanie. Zawodnicy opuścili pojazd (już nie mają skafandrów) Przed głosowaniem: Corey przyszedł do domu byłej drużyny wybryków i rozmawiał z Kamil i Willow. Corey - Po co mnie zaprosiłyście. Willow - Nie wiemy na kogo głosować, Cathren może się jeszcze przydać. Kamil - Więc Bernard, czy Stack? Corey - Oboje są słabi... Willow - To wiemy, dlatego są już za daleko. Corey - Myślę, że Stack jest słabszy, a Bernard może nam jeszcze pomoże. Kamil - Dobra, czyli ustalone? Corey - Tak. Wracam do domu... Willow - Możesz tu zostać. Corey - Serio? Willow i Kamil pokiwały głowami. Corey - Dzięki :D Kamil - Nie ma za co. ' ' Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: Scarlett - Witajcie! Za nami kolejny odcinek. Cathren - Dawaj te pianki! Scarlett - Od teraz nie ma pianek. - pokazuje figurki elektrowni atomowej. Kamil - Ale fajne. Scarlett - Wiem. Mam takie dla: - Kamil i Willow. Kamil - I dobrze! Willow złapała figurkę. Scarlett - Cathren i Corey! Oboje bez słowa złapali figurki. Scarlett - I na sam koniec dwa odpadk. Odpada ten o imieniui: - - - - - - - - - Stack Stack - :( Szybko został wepchnięty do dziury Beth. Scarlett - I to na tyle... Materiał dodatkowy: Wszyscy wyeliminowani zwisali głową w dół, na linach, zaczepieni o jakiś występ skalny. Beth - Teraz czas na zabawę! Ewelin - Jak możesz! Alla - Ja lubię zabawę! Nagle na Beth spada Stack. Gary - I kolejny do wiszenia. Sherman - Taki los. Beth wrzuciła Stacka do garnka. Beth - Z tego będzie zupa^^ Koniec Podobał ci się 5. odcinek TPKC? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a ze śmierci w V odc.? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji w V odc.? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Klątwy Czarnobyla